Ghostly Bond
by VintagexBeau
Summary: She was a classic case of pent up teenage angst, but an unlikely bump on the road derails her mundane outlook on life. If only for the moment...
1. Not Just Screams and Dreams

**Rating**: PG-13

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. (Done under the influence of EM's: The Eminem Show)

**Title:** Ghostly Bond

**Chapter 1**: Not Just Scream and Dreams.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I stared at the road, watching cars come and go before my eyes, hearing the loud screaming coming from inside our shabby house behind me and looking after myself since I was thirteen. It's always been like this since mom's new boyfriend moved in the house; Allie was the only smart on in this shit hole, she moved out almost begging me to go with her. But I refused to leave mom with another abusive guy that would just end up dumping her and taking everything we had in here.

Why didn't I go? I should have gone! I could have been another normal teenaged girl living with her sister. But that would never happen, not anymore. The same questions and answered ran around my head, taunting me…haunting me and hurting me, mentally anyways.

I heard the door open, a couple of grunts here and there, and a beer being opened; it was Ryan, mom's new drunk boyfriend. I could feel his dark blue eyes staring down at me; he poked my side with his dirty boot, trying to get my attention.

"Hey!" he yelled at me.

I looked at him, a dark glare threatening to show itself, "Yeah?"

"Get in the house, I don't want you whoring yourself in front of my house." He words were slurry and he was starting to tilt from side to side. I stood and followed his instruction; I didn't disobey him anymore, I feel the bruises were he hit me before starting to hurt all over again. I made my way past him, his arm wrapped around my waist pulling me back against him, "You're just like your mother, a slut!" He kissed me roughly, sticking his tongue down my throat, almost making me vomit in his mouth.

I pulled away and glared at him, how I wished looks could kill right now. Walking into the house, I wiped my mouth off and felt like running to the bathroom to throw up, but my mother was in the kitchen. A new black eye and busted lip stained her once perfect face. I didn't look at her as I walked past towards the refrigerator to grab some orange juice to get rid of the taste of beer from my taste buds.

How could se still love him even though he hits her, I've never gotten it. Allie told me, when she was still here, that love can be a very dangerous thing for some people. But to those lucky once that find true love, they'll always have each other. I never got it, probably never will either, but those words stuck with me over the last four years.

"Allie, are you going to school?" mom asked me.

I looked at her, she always-confused Allie and me for some odd reason, "Mom, Allie does not live here anymore, remember? It's me Annie."

"Oh." She said looking away from me and continued with her dish washing.

I wanted to scream at me, 'Yeah, remember! Allie doesn't live here because of that bastard you call a boyfriend!!' but couldn't or didn't want to put more problems on my poor mom. I looked away from her and stared down at my glass, death must be much better than this…

After I did all of my chores, and resisted the urge to stab Ryan to death, I went up to my room locking the door behind me and dropped myself on my bed. I stared up at the falling ceiling, everything was going down hill, "Why continued living if you don't enjoy your life."

That's my motto, but hey that's just me…right?

I sighed and flipped myself on my stomach, reaching under my bed for a pack of 'cancer sticks' as my sister called them when she found them under my bed. Allie was more of a mother that a sister. Shrugging the though away I pulled out a new pack a cigarettes and took one out; putting them back under, I made my way to my window and crawled to the rooftop.

It was a cool sunset, all the kids were starting to go back into their perfect families and the mother were getting dinner ready for their loving husbands and caring children. "How 50's," I mused out loud blowing the smoke out and leaning against the roof building. "Damnitt, why didn't I go…?" I growled at myself, bending my knees and putting my right arm on it, resting my forehead and leaving my cig in the sky away from anything that could start a fire.

_Being a little hard on yourself, kid._

I quickly looked up and saw no one around me, just a pair of clear glasses next to me. How'd those get there? And who talked to me? A cold breeze hit my side, almost putting out my cigarette, and making my put my head down away from the cold slap. I took the glasses in my hand and pondered about them, but placed them on anyways. They weren't prescriptive or anything, just plain glasses.

Look around, I nearly screamed at seeing some James Dean wannabe sitting to my left, smoking his own cigarette and looking out at the view. I stood up and glared at him, "What the hell are you doing up here? Who are you!"

_Chill doll, I aighn't gonna hurt you…unless you want me too. Name's Clayton, Royce Clayton and you are?_

"Gonna call the fucking cop," I muttered under my breath eyeing Royce. "How'd you get up here?"

_What aren't gonna answer my question? I answered yours_

"Yeah, one of them." I spat, running my free hand through my dark brown hair. "Annie."

_Annie, nice name._

"Right, well how'd you get up here?" I asked again, growing a little impatient.

_Ah, promise not to scream?_

He was playing with me; I glared down at him and nodded. He turned his head to face me; the right side of his face was mutilated, burned off. I could see his brain, "Well at least I know I'm not talking to a lug head."

_Saying I'm dumb._

"No, no, of course not…why would I, I've only known you for like what…two or three minutes?" I answered sitting back down, a good distance from him. Not because I was scared to be next to some dead guy, a ghost from beyond the grave or…he should be beyond the dead. "Aren't you supposed to be in Heaven or Hell?"

_Not scared? Good, I need someone to talk too; it gets lonely being a ghost sometimes._

I smirked and put out my cig, "Heh, no, you just caught me at a good time, Royce was it?" glancing over at him, I saw he was right next to me now a small smile placed on his blue-ish lips. "So, how the after-life been treating you?"

_Not bad if I say so myself, no rules when your dead and you get to kill anyone you don't like…well unless they're already dead then you're screwed_

"Why aren't you out scaring people or killing more people?" I asked staring off at the cul-de-sac. I felt something cold around my waist and cold hand on my face; I looked at Royce he was about a good three inched from my face.

_It's not all about scaring kids and killing people, doll._


	2. Visit Number One

**Rating**: PG-13

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. (Done under the influence of EM's: The Eminem Show)

**Title**: Ghostly Bond

**Chapter 2**: Visit Number One

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I felt Royce pulling towards him, his face was closing the gap between us, and my breath was starting to heavy. What was he doing to me? I've only known him for less that five minutes and here we were already kissing. I moved my head, making Royce kiss my burning cheek.

"Um, listen…Royce…I gotta go." I mumbled, making an excuse up, anything to get away from this embarrassing moment. He frowned but unwrapped his arm around me and stood up; I felt so alone for some reason with out him next to me. I though he was pissed so I tried to think of something to say, "If you still want to talk…uh you can come her anytime…I mean t-to talk, you know."

I've never stuttered in my life, why not start now! He looked down, a smile on his lips again.

_It's a date then, I'll see you tomorrow._

With that said he disappeared, leaving me with the clear glasses and with an awkward moment implanted into my brain. What a day! I took the glasses off and stuffed them into my pockets, making my way back into my room.

---

The next morning was hell, Ryan was yelling at mom again about how she didn't make his breakfast good enough for him or some shit like that. I pulled off my clothes from last night and put on some clean clothes. I made my way to the kitchen and saw Ryan standing over my mom, who was curled up in a ball on the floor.

He turned around and glared at me, "What thehell are you looking at! Get your ass to school!"

I didn't move, just stared back at Ryan as he made his way out of the kitchen and slammed the front door open. My mom huddled against the corner of the kitchen, averting my eyes, and mumbled a few words. She looked at me finally; still not looking into my eyes, "Go to your room, honey."

I nodded my head, grabbed an apple before I left, and headed to my room; the cool summer air came from the living room, the door slowly closed by itself. Completely ignoring the incident, I closed my room door behind me and sat on my bed, taking a big bite out of the apple I swiped. Same thing every morning, even during the summer; Ryan wakes up, waking everyone in the process, orders mom to make him breakfast and if it's not to his liking he beats mom.

_He always like that?_

I jumped and looked around, the glasses were by my side again; picking them up I placed them on and saw Royce standing in front of me, another cigarette in his mouth. "I though ghost only came out at night?"

_That's a vampire, doll._

I blushed, another embarrassing moment implanted into my mind; he giggled, leaning against my wall, and stared at me. The silence was getting to me, so I though of something to break the silence, "So, what are you doing here?" He blew out a smoke and walked towards me, a wicked smirk on his lips.

_I was bored and didn't want to wait for tonight, why? Already tired of having a ghost around as a playmate?_

'Playmate…' I mused eyeing Royce. "Great, listen not to sound mean or anything, but do you mind leaving for about an hour or so?" He gave me a look.

_What for?_

I rolled my eyes and stood up, "Let's just say…I needsome me time." He smirked again and walked towards me, his dead eyes filled with a mischievous look.

_Right, 'ME' time, mind if I help with 'ME' time._

"Get out!" I glared at him.

_Fine._

He was gone and I took the glasses off, the house as quiet again, and everything was back to normal. I placed the glasses back under my bed and grabbed some clothes and a towel, made my way towards the bathroom but not before checking up on my mom. She was fast asleep on the couch, the television on and the windows slightly opened.

'At least she was ok for right now.' I though putting a thin blanket over her and going back to the bathroom. "Poor mom…"


	3. My Pleasure

**Rating**: PG-13

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. (Done under the influence of EM's: The Eminem Show)

**Title**: Ghostly Bond.

**Chapter 3**: My Pleasure

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ryan came back home early today, he found mom sitting in the couch and me in the kitchen making lunch for the both of us. He yelled at my mom for being lazy and told me to start making him something to eat. Mom got a slap across the face while I was left untouched, but only because I was making lunch.

After that whole ordeal I when back to my room and opened my window, the summer heat was starting to get to me. It was around 97 degrees outside and there were a couple of winds to cool the place down. I pulled my shirt of and looked around for a muscle shirt and some shorts. I pulled the covers off my bed and laid on it, maybe it wouldn't be as hot if the covers were on.

I laid on bed for almost an hour, the air was starting to get colder around me and there was something watching me. Sitting up and glanced around, nothing was moving from the air, it seemed to just be around me. A cold hand was against my throat, I jumped off bed only to fall on my butt and get my legs tangled with my sheets. I cursed under my breath and unwrapped the sheets from my feet, the cool air lifted from the room.

_Having fun without me?_

A cold hand was now against my cheek, lips brushing past mine. I pulled away backing up against the wall and glared at the thin air where I thought Royce was standing. "Royce…?"

_Yes, doll?_

"Don't call me doll." I said crawling to my bed and pulling out the glasses. I put them on and looked in front of me; Royce was kneeling in front, inches away from my face. Seem familiar? I glared at him and tried to push him away, but of course my hands went right through him. "Why'd you try to choke me!?"

_What? If I wanted to kill you, I wouldn't strangle you. I got my own way of killing._

"Oh thanks, Royce, you really now how to comfort a girl." I mumbled sitting on my bed, watching him from the corner of my eyes. He was walking around my room, checking everything out, like there was anything to look at. Only a couple of posters were placed up on the walls, the rest of the walls were colored a forest green or left plain white. "What are you doing?"

_Just thinking, you didn't see who almost choked you?_

"No." I murmured. The door opened and in walked in Ryan, a drunken smile placed on his lips; I glared at him, "What do you want?"

"Don't talk to me like that you little slut!" Ryan roared, taking another gulp of his beer. He walked over to me and eyed me, "When did you start wearing fucking glasses." I moved away from him as he reached for the glasses; he glared and got on top of me. "I'm tired of you, punk. It's time a man taught you your place!"

"Get your drunk ass off me!!" I yelled twisting away from him, but of no use.

He pinned my hands above my head and put his knee between my legs, "No ones going to help you, so stop wasting you breath."

I looked at where Royce was standing, only to see an empty space; he left me…well why expect a ghost to save you from getting raped. Tears started forming in my eyes; Ryan was ripping my shirt off and stating to pull my shorts down. I closed my eyes, not wanting to see anything, and felt Ryan fall on me, taking the breath out of me.

Something through him off me and pulled me back up to a sitting position, cold arms were around my waist and breathing was near my ear. I opened my eyes and saw Ryan, knocked out, across my room. A hand forced me to look up, Royce staring down at me, a worried look in his deep eyes.

I was sitting on his lap, his dusty black jacket was over my shoulder and his arms were glued to my waist. "Royce…"

_What._

I rested my head on his chest, a little relieved that I didn't go through, and felt Royce tense, "Thanks." He relaxed and rested his chin on top of my head.

_My pleasure._

---

I must have fallen asleep in Royce's arms; it was late night, Ryan was missing, mom was still asleep and Royce was long gone. My head was killing me; I sat up and heard my door being opened.

I glared up and saw Allie standing at the door, a pleasant smile on her face, "Good to see you awake sleepy head! Come on, I made dinner for you and mom said to get washed up cause when she gets back we're going to the store."

I stared at Allie like a deer staring at headlights, "A-Allie…what the fuck are you doing here? What happened to Ryan?! He was…"

"Ryan? Who's that?" Allie asked, she walked over to me and placed her cold hand on my forehead. "Are you getting a fever? Or is this Ryan guy someone I should know about. Annie…do you have a boyfriend? Already!"

I felt like vomit, "What?! Are you nuts, Ryan tried to freaking…wait, why are your hands freezing?" Allie shrugged and wrapped her arms around me, surprising me a little; I pulled away and eyed Allie. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing! What's wrong with you?" Allie asked, that same pleasant smile on her face.

I stood up and made my way past Allie, everything started spinning or tilting over. I grabbed onto the wall, my sight was getting blurry but someone had his or her grasp on my arm. I thought it might have been Allie, but the grasp was too strong to be from a female, glancing to my side I saw Royce standing next to me. "Royce."

_It's ok, chillkid, let's just get you back to bed._

He took me back into my room; Ryan was still unconscious on the floor, the covers were on the floor and the lights were turned off. I felt the mattress underneath me; Royce crawled in be with me, wrapping his arm around my waist protectively. "What happened?" I whispered cuddling next to him.

_You passed out, then started acting weird and managed to get to the hallway, while I was looking around to see if anyone else was home. Are you ok?_

"Yeah, just peachy, thanks to you anyways." I muttered.

_He's not going to wake up for awhile._

"I could care less." I hissed.


	4. Unwanted Sanctuary

**Rating**: Teen

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there.

**Title:** Ghostly Bond

**Chapter 4**: Unwanted Sanctuary.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Mommy, what happened do Daddy?" a younger Annie asked, gripping the black dress hem in her small hand._

_Her mom held back tears; forcing the best smile she could put on and knelt down next to the youngest daughter. She hugged her, tears starting to run down her face, "Sweetie, Daddy is in heaven now. He's going to protect us from the sky."_

_Annie felt tears starting to fill her eyes; her small body began to shake, "I want to see Daddy."_

"_You can't, not anymore." She mother said quietly, holding her daughter._

_Annie pulled away from away from her mother and glared at her, "No! I wanna see Daddy!"_

_Her mother stood back up, turning her back towards her daughter and dropping her sweet voice, "Don't act this way Annie, why can't you be like your sister!"_

---

My eyes drifted open, everything around me looked fuzzy and in blemish form. I sat up slowly and looked around my room; Ryan was missing, along with the glasses and Royce. I got off the bed and inched towards my door.

The smell of something burning was overtaking the house; a sound of cry could be heard coming from the kitchen. I walked over and saw mom hunched over some burning eggs and ham. I walked towards her, holding out my hand, and touched her shoulder, "Mom?"

She twisted away from me, and gave me one of the coldest look ever, "Why can't you ever behave!"

I flinched back, slightly taken aback. What was wrong with her? What the hell did I do that made her get this mad! The only time I'd ever remember seen that look on her was when. . .I was throwing a fit at dad's funeral.

"M-mom? What did I do?" I asked, almost a whisper.

Her glare wouldn't let up, "You know what you did! It's our fault I'm going to die alone! Why couldn't you have just accepted him?" She was shrieking by now, the pan was on the floor; her eyes were burning with hatred. "You have to bitch about everything! Everything always has to be about you. You. YOU. YOU!" The back of her hand made contact with my left cheek, sending down to the floor. Mom turned her back towards me, leaving me on the ground without a sight of remorse, "Why couldn't you have been like your sister!"

With that she left the kitchen, past the living room and locked herself in her room; I stayed on the floor, holding my swelling cheek with tears running down my face.

'How could she,' I thought grimly. 'How could she pick that disgusting thing she calls a man over her own flesh and blood.'

I slowly stood back up, whipping the tears away only to be replaced by fresh ones, and made my way back to my room.

---

It's been three hours since I've been out here, forcing a new cigarette between my lips and watching everyone else from my roof. My mind was working over time, what was I going to do? Mom didn't want me anymore for completely ruining her life.

I scoffed, taking another long deep breath of smoke into my body and blowing it back out. "She should be tanking me," I hissed quickly, rubbing my temples trying to control my shaking body. "I saved her from that stupid jerk, all her ever did was beat her. And **THIS**." I stood up and glared at the street below me throwing me arms up, "THIS IS HOW SHE THANKS ME!"

I collapsed back to the ground, tears were freely starting to fall down my face; I took another drag and strained to see what was n front of me from my blurred eyes. I threw the cigarette away, leaned back against the wall behind me and pulled my right leg back. Tears still slipped down my cheek, burning the bruised one, my voice was starting to get hoarse, "Where are you. . .?"


	5. Bruises

**Rating**: Teen

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. Rating May Change for later chapters. Haven't really decided

**Title:** Ghostly Bond

**Chapter 5**: Bruises.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTE: **Just wanna make this clear.

" **BLAH " – Talking**

' **BLAH ' - Thinking**

**_B L A H_ – Royce Talking**

**--- - POV Change Point Of View**

----------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been almost a whole month since I've seen, well actually I won't ever be able to _really_ see him, but that's not the point. Neither he, nor have those glasses, showed up around the house. Mom's been going out more lately; I try not to get in her way anymore. Hell my cheek is still healing from that afternoon; actually it's only bruised now it'll eventually fade away. Just like all the others. School's started back up, August went by quick; but it seemed so slow to me, seeing as I was in my room most of the month coloring some old coloring book I managed to find.

I glanced over at my clock, it read 1:30 in big green blocks; closing the coloring book and walked over to my window. September was starting to cool down more; good, I always heated the summer heat. The clouds were darkening as the day went by; it was going to rain later, birds were chirping off at the distant. I must have been drifting away in my own little world, because I didn't notice my room door being open.

The slam brought me back.

I jumped, started by the sudden noise, and quickly turned around.

No one was there.

I blinked, slowly looking away from the door, and turned my attention back towards my window when something caught my eye. My head tilted to the side, a habit that wouldn't die, and stared at the new object in my room.

The glasses.

'Royce. . .' I thought, suddenly my spirits were lifted! I sat on my bed, frowning and holding the glasses between my fingers, 'Why'd he show up now?'

I mentally shrugged and slipped the glasses on, looked around and found no one, alive or dead, in my room. I made an 'Hmp' sound and took the glasses off, tossing the on my pillow and getting up.

"Well that was stupid," I told myself closing my bedroom door.

I turned back around and stood there; I couldn't restrain a gasp that came quickly from my mouth. The glasses where floating in the air, with smoke coming from the middle of the room. I stopped gawking, "Royce?"

The glasses 'floated' right in front of my face; I snatched them away and put them back on.

Standing in front of me was the same James Dean wannabe punk; Royce. He was in his usual get up, smoking a brand new cigarette that was between his lips, and a small smirk spread across his lips.

_Miss me, Doll?_

I hid my glare and merely shrugged, asking nonchalantly, "Where have you been?" His smirk would still not let up; it was getting slightly irritating, plus the fact that he was ignoring my question. "Hey! Are you paying attention to me!"

He moved his cigarette away from his mouth and nodded, _Yeah, chill doll, just wondering what are you wearing._

What?

I looked down at my clothes. Ugh. I forgot to change out of that stupid school uniform; no. . . wonder. . .he was. . .smirking.

It suddenly hit me, my uniform. It was the whole thing, the blouse, the skirt, the freaking jacket and tie! They were suppose to be so that everyone doesn't judge each other on looks, but that was bull. The girls dress uniform was slutty, and everyone knew it.

This time I couldn't hide my glare, it was in plain views sight. I changed the subject, looking for anything different to where. "What have you been up to?"

---

I couldn't help but stare, I haven't been out for almost a month; meaning I haven't had any a month either. It was almost hard not to just take her by force, which was what I was now accustom to, but this girl did something to me even though I've only known her for few days.

She searched for some clothes to throw on and asked, "What have you been up to?"

I brought back my cigarette to my mouth, I couldn't tell her what I was really doing while I was gone.

'Oh you know the usual just running about killing people who pissed me off, got together with some old friends and a couple more heads being bashed in. Nothing new with me, how about you?'

I sighed, _Nothing I just thought I'd travel a bit._

I glanced back over at Annie; she was fumbling with her skirt; some loose pants were already on her. She stared back at me; I finally noticed the bruise on her cheek. Instinct took over for a brief second; I was in front of her in the blink of an eye and grabbed her chin, forcing her to turn her head.

_What happened._

Her hand tried slapping mine away, only to fail and go through my hand. She pulled away and hid her cheek for a second, shaking her head slightly, "Nothing. It was just an accident."

She was lying; it was easy to tell. I thought back, it couldn't have been that loser her mom was with. I made sure he didn't think twice about leaving this place and completely forgetting about ever coming back.

I frowned, _Tell me._

She glared at me, "Why should I? You haven't been around for a whole month and finally show up out of nowhere expecting me to just open up to you like a book. Are you out of your mind!"

Annie grabbed a book from her bed; another small bruise was on her arm. Tossing the glasses onto the bed, she left her room leaving me alone, angry, and to my surprise, worried. I snatched the glasses, accidentally opening a coloring book that was on the bed, and stared at the newly opened image.

It was the image of hearts, flowers and writing in an unknown language, all colored in reds, pinks, purples and blacks. Along with a few fragments that he did understand:

"Where? Why? Come Back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**I'll get more done tomorrow, hopefully. CELEBRATE! I get my own computer since I managed to get a 99.5 in my ENGLISH CLASS! Horay. Please Review.**


	6. What’s It Like?

**Rating**: TEEN

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. Rating may change later on when I add more chapters. I haven't decided just yet.

**Title**: Ghostly Bond.

**Chapter 6**: What's It Like?

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I slammed the front door behind me, tears were struggling to break free, but I managed not to shed a tear. I plopped myself on the steps, holding my writing book tightly against my chest. The bruises were suppose to be gone by now, but since I keep touching them its taking a little longer than usual. Instinctively, I slowly ran my finger tips across my cheek, while I stared off at nothing. At lest he cared about my well being, it's been a long time since anyone even noticed anything was ever wrong with me. Since the day Ryan took over the house, I've been unconsciously hurting myself in little ways to get mom's attention back towards me. None of those things worked however, she's always put Ryan first on her list, I guess Allie and I looked to much like dad.

The sun was starting to set behind a few house; I could hear loud clattering coming from the kitchen, mom was probably in there. If not...then it must have been...

"Excuse me, ma'am."

I jumped and stared out in front of me; there was an older man standing there, dimming black hair, bright blue eyes and tanned skin. He was wearing a plain black dress shirt, matching pants, and the goofiest dark blue shoes. He had a smile on his face, with the whitest teeth I'd ever seen. Honestly, I looked like the sun could shine off those suckers.

He spoke again, drawing me out of my day dream-like state, "Are you Annie?"

I nodded, dumbfounded and at lost for words. Who the hell was this guy? Besides, mom would always to tell me, 'Don't speak to strangers.' At least I think she did, back when she cared enough.

His forced chuckle sent shivers down my spine, he held out his hand, "Nice to meet you."

I just stared at his hand; did he actually think I was going to take it? Feh, fat chance.

He cleared his throat, pulling his hand back to his side, and shuffled from foot to foot; he was getting nervous.

I smirked to myself, keeping it well hidden from his searching eyes, and stood up, letting my loose black hair fall over my face. I flipped my hair over my shoulder, 'accidentally' hitting him gently against the face, and asked, "Who are you?"

His anxiousness quickly left him, "I am Demitry Roués; your mother's boyfriend."

I stared at him shocked; BOYFRIEND? Are you serious? How can she actually be thinking about getting into a new relationship when she just got out of an abusive one? Hell she even blames me from that stupid piece of disgrace.

A new question managed to make its way into my head, but I had no clue as to why it popped out. How does my mom, a 40-year-old single working mother, manage to get more guys that I do? I know, selfish and out-of-the-blue thought, and so off topic right now. But honestly come one now. I only have one guy coming on to me and he's dead, not a real confident booster here.

The sudden slam of a door behind me quickly ended my idyllic thoughts; a happy and content sigh signaled that it was my cue to leave mom to her personal live. I moved out of the way as my mother and Demitry hugged; kissed a little and completely ignored the fact that I was still standing there. I went back into the house and faintly heard my mother start talking about me. I ignored their dim voices and grabbed an apple from the kitchen and headed towards my room, but quickly changed my mind and headed to the roof. I took the window in my mom's room, instead of having to go to my room, and ended up on the left side of the roof. I'd have to walk to the right side, which would place me right above me room, and try not o fall off.

I stood on the left side of the roof and thought about my problem, did I really want to risk my life just to get over to the right side of the house. Not. I plopped myself down and took a bite out of my apple; I was officially bored now.

_There you are..._

I jumped at the sudden voice, dropping my apple in the process and spitting out the apple in my mouth. I almost choked and quickly turned to look behind me; there was nothing there. I frowned and sat back down, "What do you want?"

A forced giggle came from thin air.

I couldn't help but look around; it was just an instinct, "Where are you?"

I got another giggle as my answer.

I frowned again and stood up, "Royce."

There was silence.

I wrapped my arms around myself and continued to look around, "Royce?"

Silence settled between us.

I sighed, "Fine! I'm sorry for snapping at you." I stopped for s short while, "Talk to me. Please?"

A chuckle, _So quick to apologies, doll._

I faked a laugh, "Well you have an advantage over me." I sat back down, picked my apple back up and sighed quickly, "Great. I wasted a good apple." I put it on my lap and stared out at the front yard, I could hear mom and her 'boyfriend' talking downstairs. Something tugged at my shoulder; I looked to my left and found a pain of glasses waiting for me to take them. I took them and placed them one; Royce was sitting next to me.

_How's the guy downstairs?_

I shrugged and stared at the apple, "Just some new guy my mom is messing with. Maybe this time she won't be stupid."

Royce laughed.

I couldn't help but smile.

It was quiet for a while, my mom was laughing; it was the first time I've heard her laugh in years. I could feel Royce staring at me, probably at the bruise that we were fussing at back an hour ago.

The silence was getting to me, so I decided to break it, "What's it like Royce?"

_What's what like?_

I looked over at him, "To be dead."

----

Sorry for the delay, I had computer problems and then I had to re-upload everything onto my laptop. I'm doing a lot of chapters at one time just in case the main computer at the house breaks down again. Please Review!


	7. Death, or something like it

**Rating**: TEEN

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. Rating may change later on when I add more chapters. I haven't decided just yet.

**Title**: Ghostly Bond.

**Chapter 7**: Death, or something like it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I couldn't breath.

Pressure was applying to my throat.

It felt like someone was sitting on my chest, crushing my lungs, and small hands were wrapped around my neck. I could fell all the new weight push me further onto my bed; how did I get into my room? The last thing I could remember was being on the roof, with Royce next to me. A muffled giggle brought me out of my thought; my hands were pulling at the hands around my throat.

_Die..._

I gasped, trying to get any air into my lungs, and fought to get into a sitting position. But it was no use, what ever was on me was heavy enough to keep me laying down and still hang strength left over to keep choking me.

_You can't..._

A voice, again, spoke; it sounded like a feminine voice. I've heard that voice before, but I couldn't remember from where.

I suddenly felt my hands moving slowly, everything seemed to have gone into slow motion; I could hear my heart beat in my ears. My breath was slowly disappearing; you know when people sat they see their whole lives flashing before their eyes just before they die? I started seeing small portions of my life. My father swinging me in the park when I was three; the day mom found out dad had been killed. The funeral; the day Ryan fist moved into the house and started abusing mom, Allie and myself. The day when Allie left the house. When Ryan almost raped and...Royce.

He was the last part of my trip down memory lane, typical. He was, after all, the only person who actually gave a damn about me.

A single tear started running down my face.

I wonder what's going to happen to me after...well all of this.

I'm not even trying to keep this from happening!

Do I want to die...?

Not now.

Not like this.

Life is getting a little better.

I don't want to die.

At least, not for another 80 years.

...Someone help me...

----

**Sorry for the delay, I had computer problems and then I had to re-upload everything onto my laptop. I'm doing a lot of chapters at one time just in case the main computer at the house breaks down again. Please Review! This chapter was short and sweet, next one will be long. I promise.**


	8. Give Me Something Sweet

**Rating**: TEEN

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. Rating may change later on when I add more chapters. I haven't decided just yet.

**Title**: Ghostly Bond.

**Chapter 8**: Give Me Something Sweet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Annie! Wake up; you're going to be late.'

The alarm clock rang, blinking 6:10 in big green numbers. The room was filled with the smell of something being cooked in the kitchen, probably eggs and bacon since it was early morning. I sat up, sweat running down my face, my chest and neck burned. My room seemed like it was spinning, the door opened and mom walked into the room. She gasped and ran to my side; her hand quickly made its way to my chin and forced me to lift it up. Her free hand gently ran across my neck, it started to sting now.

"Oww," I whined pushing her hand away from me, "What are you doing?"

I stared at her, she had a concerned look on her face, and ever since she got with that new boyfriend of hers she's been paying more attention to me. Hell she even makes me breakfast before she left for work during the first couple of weeks of school. Now, she leaves later to work, just so she can drop me off at school and even asked Demitry, her new boyfriend, to pick me up after school. I'm not complaining about the newfound attention, don't get me wrong. I'm happy, hell ecstatic, that mom is finally noticing that I am still around, and I still do need her around to keep me from going down the wrong path. But it's going to be a while until I'm use to the new attention.

Like I've said before, school has started again, the summer is long gone and winter is just around the corner. It's almost the end of October and I'm already complaining that summer just isn't coming back soon enough. The days are getting shorter, the night are getting extremely colder, which is good because I've always like the winter more that the summer. But anyways, back to where we were.

It's been a few weeks since these strange marks started showing up on my body, like the new one around my neck; mom got really worried about me and asked Demitry what it could be. At first it wasn't anything to really be worried about, the first mark I got was on my shoulder, but it looked like I had just bumped my shoulder against a bookshelf or something. Then it was my thigh, followed by my stomach, and then my back and finally, for now, my neck.

This time it was bigger that the other.

I looked at it from my bed from my mirror; I could see the faint impression of hands.

Mom decided I wasn't going to school today; I didn't argue, mom had some how over night become the one person I could never win an argument with.

It was weird.

I was left at home, mom had to go to work and I over heard her talking to Demitry before she left. She asked him to check up on me and bring me something to eat from lunch if he could.

-

The house was quiet, the wind was blowing the tree branches against the windows gently and the birds were chirping happily outside. I was in the living room watching television to pass the day by quickly; I flipped through channels and finally settled on a station, something about celebrity gossip. Not my thing, but nothing else was on. I chunked the remote gently aside and rested my cheek against my palm getting comfortable in the couch. Not even two minutes into the show, the channel changed abruptly.

I didn't notice at first until I actually paid attention to what was on the screen. I frowned and grabbed the remote, changing it back to my channel. Two minutes into my gossip show the channel changed again. I stared at the remote, still in my hands, and shook it.

"Stupid thing," I mumbled out loud, "probably broken."

I changed the channel again and watched to see if the television would change channels on me again.

And on cue, it did.

I sighed, frustrated and turned the television off.

Standing up, I dropped the remote on the couch and went to the kitchen in search of something to eat. The house was getting warmed, meaning the sun was starting to rise. I plopped down on a kitchen chair and looked around. I was officially bored, and I still have seven more hours to go.

"What to do, what to do." I mused searching the kitchen.

Something tickled my ear; I swiped it away with my hand and continued thinking. A cool air sent shivers down my spine; on impulse I wrapped my arms around myself and stood up.

This place was starting to give me the creeps big time.

I moved back into the living room, grabbing the blanket that was nonchalantly thrown against the couch, and laid myself down. Maybe some sleep would do me some good?

Or whatever sleep I could manage to catch.

---

I woke up suddenly, I could hear a car stopping and from the position I was in on the couch I could tell it was Demitry. Yawning and quickly sitting up, I glanced over at the television, it was on.

"What the h-"

The front door opened; I stared and watched Demitry come it, a bag in his hand.

He gave me a smile and held up the bag, "Brought you lunch."

I nodded.

He handed it over to me and sat next to me, "What are you watching?"

I shrugged, "Nothing really."

"Well," he sighed, standing back up and giving me another smile, "I'll be back later. You need anything before I leave?"

I glared, but hid it well; did he think I was a helpless kid or what? I shook my head no, and watched him leave through the front door.

The sound of a car pulling away assured me that he was long gone; I stared down at the bag of food he had given me and placed it on the floor, "Hm."

I leaned back against the sofa and proceeded to get lost in my own little land; he hasn't show up in almost a month again.

By him I mean Royce.

He's disappeared on me again, and I was starting to worry. Yes, I was getting worried. I have no clue why! He's dead, so why should I be worried. It's not like he's going to get hurt or anything.

Hell, I should be worried about myself.

The television brought my out of my trail of thought, a horror movie was playing and load screams were being emitted from it. Something caught my eye, my head tilted to the side; clear glasses were on the coffee table.

I didn't reach for them.

Why does he always show up at random times?

The volume from the television went up.

I looked over at the remote and saw it hovering in the air and then slowly being placed back on the plush sofa.

No wonder.

I sighed quietly, took the glasses, and placed them on, glancing to my side. Royce was sitting there, staring back at me with those dead blue eyes.

He moved closer towards me and took hold on my chin, forcing me to look up. Damn! I forgot about that mark on my neck.

I pulled away and moved from Royce, "Don't worry about it. Really."

_What's going on?_

"Nothing, ok." I muttered avoiding eye contact. "It's just nothing."

He flicked in front of me, forcing me on my feet, and stared coldly at me.

I stared back, he was pissed, "It's nothing Royce. It's just scratches, they'll go away, they always do. So don't worry you pretty little head about it."

It stayed silent.

He moved away from me; I suddenly felt heartbroken.

What was wrong with me?

I stared at Royce, then it hit me; I was falling head over heels over this guy.

No way.

He disappeared.

I tried grabbing his arm, but ended up with nothing, "No wait."

But he was gone.

I pulled back my arm and felt water running down my face; I was crying. I quickly wiped away the tears and fell to my knees, "Damnit Royce…"

The house stood silent.

I ripped the glasses off my face and hurled them across the living room, a sob escaping my lips, "…what are you doing to me?"

----

Sorry it took me awhile, I've had this chapter done but my free trial of Microsoft Office Word 2003 ended so I had to re-write it. Then I finished it, for the second time, but **someone**, who shall remain nameless, _my brother_ deleted my stories for no reason. So I had to re-write this chapter for the third time.

Reviews Please! At least **1**


	9. Can’t Seem To Get You Out Of My Head

**Rating**: TEEN

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture? Lyrics used for this chapter are borrowed from **Kylie Minogue's **hit single **"I Can't Get You Out Of My Head."** If you haven't heard it you should.

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things. Oh and a couple of buckets of blood here and there. Rating may change later on when I add more chapters. I haven't decided just yet.

**Title**: Ghostly Bond.

**Chapter 9**: Can't Seem To Get You Out Of My Head.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

**NOTICE:**

The lyrics will be centered and italicized; always.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

My eyes snapped open; a sudden chill was my rude awakening. Quietly cussing to myself, I felt my body to into autopilot; I pulled myself into a sitting position, rubbed my eyes slowly and looked around to see if I had stupidly left the window open again. Slowly my eyes scanned the dark room, door closed, desk a mess like always, missed placed clothing on the chair and an open window. I frowned, it was the middle of November and I had somehow managed to leave my window wide open. What a genius. Throwing back the covers, mumbling a few more words to myself, I struggled to make my way to the window; my body shivered, which was really no surprise since I was only wearing a tank top and night shorts.

'Memo to self; buy pajama bottoms next time I go shopping.' I though bitterly, gripping the side of the window and quietly shutting it. I sighed, contently, and slightly hoping my room would get warmer soon. Sitting at the edge of my bed I stared at the floor, there wasn't really much to do and knowing me sleeping habits once I was up there is no way I'm going back to sleep any time room. I reached underneath my bed and pulled out a CD player, opening it quickly to check if there was a CD in it, I placed the earpieces into my ears and laid back. Soft music always made me go to sleep before.

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

I turned to my side and stared out of the window as the song continued to play in my head; as luck would have it, a certain person popped into my head as the song continued. My lips abruptly parted as a disgusted groan made itself present. 'Why him all of a sudden? Which reminds me, where did I manage to throw those ugly glasses at?' I thought to myself as I sat up again, holding the CD player close. Reaching over to the side, I turned the light on and took a quick glance around my room. It was a miracle I could find anything, let alone a pair of clear glasses, in this place. Might as well clean it now, than just sit here on my "thrown" over looking my "kingdom". I made a face, cleaning just isn't my thing; probably never will be.

Skipping the cluttered desk, I pulled the chair next to the bed and starting checking with one of the thousands of clothing on it was clean. Black top; clean. Faded blue jeans; dirty. Light Pink frilly shirt; ew. I tossed the shirt across the room and continued sorting out the goods from the bads.

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

It must have taken my at least an hour to finish the piles; most of the clothing ending up being dirty while a few "misplaced" clothing chunked somewhere around the pink shirt. I sighed and laid back down; music still playing, and pulled my hands above my head. Something solid came in contact with the tips of my fingers; I tilted my head up to try and see what had managed to get in my way. To my surprise, it was the glasses. I quickly pulled my hands back to my sides and flipped on my stomach; those things weren't there before. No, it couldn't be him; last time we were together…he looked pretty upset. Damnit! Why are they so overly protective; it's not like we can't take care of ourselves. I slide of the bed and sat on my knees, staring at the glasses and faintly hearing the music playing in my ears.

Another month without a word about him, you'd think by know I would be use to the disappearing act, but sadly enough I'm not. It hurts actually to know that he might be doing things out there, doesn't even tell me about them, and here he is trying to take control of my life. I smirked to myself, just like every other guy; I giggled quietly, that was an amusing thought. Even in death, guys can still be controlling jerks. My smirk turned into a soft smile; stretching my hand on the beds of my bed, I rested my chin and continued my stare on the specs.

_Every night, every day  
Just to be there in your arms  
Won't you stay  
Won't you then stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever_

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

I found myself mouthing the words as they played in loop; I never was much of a singer, hell my own sister made fun of me because of the small little detail. A quiet "hmf" escaped my lips; I suddenly thought of what Royce, that was if he was even in here, might be thinking as he's watching me sit here on her floor. He's probably annoyed that I haven't taken the glasses by now and greeted him with a smile; my head tiled to the side. I did greet him with a smile, most of the time, I'd ask where'd he'd gone, why he was back, and he'd usually give me the same answers. 'Out doing "ghostly" things' or 'What? I can't come visit anymore?' I rolled my eyes, "Idiot."

_Who's an idiot?_

I jumped; no one could ever, and will never, get use to the sudden words of an unseen figure. "Oh my go- WHAT THE HE-" I tried to calm myself down, my heart pounded, almost to the beat of the music. I finally whispered, "asshole." My eyes leveled with the bed now, the glasses had "magically" appeared right at the edge of my bed, close enough for me to see Royce Clayton laying on my bed. I snapped my eyes towards the neon colored clock; it read 1:28 A.M. "Go away, Clayton, it's to early for this."

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy your lovin' is all I think about  
I just can't get you out of my head  
Boy it's more than I dare to think about_

I grabbed the glasses and stuffed them underneath my bed; I won't need those for a while. Staring as the bed shifted positions, I waited to see, more like hear, Royce's next move. I mentally slapped myself on the forehead; I probably should have put the glasses on. Quickly taking back the glasses and placing them on my face, I came to see Royce still laying on my bed; hands behind his head, one leg stretched out while the other was pulled up. His head lifted up, icy blue eyes staring intensely.

_Get in bed._

I blinked back, slightly taken aback by his sudden words; "What?" He gave me a look, the 'you've-got-to-be-kidding' me sorta of look; I glared back, crossing my arms in front of my chest, "Don't give me that look; you actually think I'm going to get into the same bed as you? As if. I haven't seen you in another month and you all of a sudden show up and want me to sleep with you?" He gave me a smirk; I rolled my eyes, "And that's all the prove I needed, like hell I'm sleeping in the same bed with a perverted, dead, hormone driven, boy."

_Fine, good night._

He turned to his side and proceeded to fall asleep; I scoffed and stood up, "What do you think you're doing? Isn't this the part where you're supposed to go 'Oh ok, I'll be going now.' Then I stupidly say, 'No, don't go, I didn't me-"

_There's a dark secret in me  
Don't leave me locked in your heart  
Set me free  
Feel the need in me  
Set me free  
Stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever_

I gasped as I suddenly felt Royce pull me onto the bed; his arms closed around me tightly, pulling me into his chest. I froze in his grasp, not really expecting this kind of reaction from him, but then again…what am I supposed to expect from him? I shivered, his was cold against my warm body; he must have felt it because he loosened his grip on my and pulled the cover over us. My mind went blank; it was still trying to process the fact that I had no control over the situation now. And oddly enough, my earpieces still managed to stay in place inside my ear! I managed to wiggle free a hand and pulled out the earpieces and tossed them, along with the CD player, to the side. Time to relish in the moment, it would be another month without seen him. Might as well just enjoy the moment.

_Stay forever  
And ever and ever and ever_

_La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_

_I just can't get you out of my head  
La la la la la la la la  
La la la la la la la la_


	10. An Imaginary Life

**Rating**: TEEN

**Confession**: I do not own anything right now; I'm a poor little Mexican girl…get the picture?

**Summary**: Girl hates her life. Girl gets a visit from ghost (Royce). Girl and Ghost started feeling things.

**Title**: Ghostly Bond.

**Chapter 10**: An Imaginary Life.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Her breathing was the only sound in the room as he laid there, staring and wondering to himself. It seemed surreal; here was this girl, alive and full of health, sleeping in the same bed as he, who was past his expiration date. And though, she gave off no sign of fear, no regret of letting him come into her world; in fact, she seemed to adore his company. The look of a worried face when he's come for their monthly visit gave his dead heart a small skip; how her rare smiles made him feel so alive once again and when she cried it made him hurt just a bit.

He stared, still lost in his own thought, and smirked slightly; she was stubborn, he liked that. She was also alone, distressed and shut out from the rest of the world, or at least she was when he first met her in the roof. What had this girl brought out of him that cool afternoon? He had seem her outside on the porch before, always lost in a dreamed state, and he would always give her a look before he drove off in his beaten up car. Even though he knew damn well she, or anyone, could see him driving around, but for some reason it was stuck him odd that she'd always be sitting there. In the same spot, doing absolutely nothing, and staring at the road, as if she were waiting for something or someone to show up.

She moved, brining her arms closer to her chest and tilting her chin inward, and slowly went back into a deep slumber. He caught a shiver, coming from the girls' body, and reluctantly pulled the bed sheets over her body; his own body moving in autopilot and sliding in closed. Face-to-face, he continued his staring, this time brining his attention to her face. He'd have to leave her, soon, for good, or else…**_they_** would come looking around for him. Pressing his forehead against hers, he limply tossed his arm around her waist and pulled her closer towards his body.

His eyes moved away from her and looked around the room; it seemed bare. It wasn't like he remembered when he came around the first few times; there were a few things missing. Solid colored boxes adorned the far corner of her room, and some had writing on them. A quiet sigh, his attention turned back towards the sleeping girl; her eyes opened slightly and seemed to be dazed.

Brining her arms up to her eyes, she groaned and curled her body into a ball; he watched, slightly amused, and tightened his grip around his waist. Her body tensed, she froze completely at the sudden change of her comfort space.

Her head straightened and eyes stared into blue, a slanted smile placed on her lips, "Morning stranger."

---

'Typical,' I thought dryly pulling on a simple black jacket, 'it just **had** to rain today of all days.'

I was alone at the house; well not completely alone Royce was still around the house somewhere, for the second week of our winder vacation. Sighing quietly to myself, quickly throwing the bed sheets on the bed, carefully placed the hood of the jacket over my head; I made my way past the kitchen, across the bedrooms and to the back porch. Opening the back sliding door, I noticed a chill on the beck of my neck, "You're still here? Wow. I thought you would have left by now."

A chuckle.

Turning around, I saw nothing since I didn't have the glasses on, but I knew he was lurking by close enough.

_Tired of me already doll?_

I shook my head, "Never. It's just…you always leave…so it seems I've become accustomed to it."

_Not this time…I'll stick around for a while._

'Some time to pick,' my mind wondered, as I turned back to the slid door and stared out as the rain continued to pour down. "Good, now you can talk to me about what you been doing the past couple of months." I murmured walking back towards the living room. I could feel him following me, though I couldn't pin point exactly where he was, something in the back of my mind gave me a slight idea about his ghostly presences. Once I was seated on the couch, I pulled the glasses out from my jacket pocket and placed them on my face; Royce was sitting right next to me, hands behind his head and eyes closed. I bit my lower lip, more from being surprised that he was actually staying with me for today instead of running off to escape from my company. I waited to see if he would make a move to speak, or at least answer my statement; I really wanted to know where he'd go off when he wasn't with me. Stupidly enough, I'd come to worry about his safety, why? He's already dead, what else came happen to him that is worse than dead?

My sight darted from his figure to the hands on my lap, would he answer any questions I throw at him? Last night, he seemed tired, hell he didn't even bother to argue with me. Instead…he just took control and pulled me into bed with him. A shy smile played upon my lips, I slept in bed with Royce and there wasn't anything wrong with that. Right? No.

"So…are you going to answer me?" I whispered watching him from the corner of my eyes. He gave me the 'what-are-you-talking-about?' look. Sighing irritated and murmuring a few choice words to myself, I repeated my former statement, "Where do you go when you're not around here? What do you do? And, more importantly, why do you only come here once a month? As hard as it may seem to believe, Royce, I do… sadly enough, worry about you."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air.

I did look back at him, was it really that hard to answer any of my questions? Maybe it could be that he didn't want to tell me, I mean why would he. I had absolutely nothing of importance to him, even though he comes back just to talk to me. Even though he saved me from moments of despair, brought me back from the pits of hell. And I… do I mean anything to him? I mean besides just a talking buddy.

"I don't care if you don't want to answer those questions, but at least answer this one." I muttered turning my full attention to him. "Why do you keep coming back?"

_You entertain me._

I blinked, "Entertainment…that's what I am?'

…_But I'm attracted to you, Annie._

"What?" I felt my cheeks turn a tint of red; a nervous laugh escaped my lips, "…what do you mean _attracted_?" My brain felt like mush, he could be meaning what I was thinking he was meaning. He was dead and I was still pretty much alive and still have a good few years ahead of me, at least I hope I do. If his meaning of attraction meant was I was thinking, how would it go all together? It would be complicated, besides he only comes once a month around to visit me. So that would be a waste.

His laughter brought me back from my trail of thought, _I mean you keep my interest; I don't get bored of you. Probably because I only see you once a month, but that's beside the point; you weren't afraid the first time we meet, in the roof. You didn't scream, or gasp, or turn away in disgust like most of the people who are 'lucky' enough to find those glasses and spot me. You're different._

My eyes dropped, for some reason I was disappointed, "Oh, good different? Or bad different?"

_Good, for me at least…_ he stopped and scooted closer; I blinked, slightly confused and cautious. _What's wrong?_

I shook my head, "No, nothing. I just thought…"

His arm dropped around my shoulders as he pulled me towards his chest, into a hug, and giggled, _Thought what? That I would say…I was physically attracted to you? That I'm in love with you? I'm dead, been like that for almost 60 years, doll face. You…you're still breathing, there still color in your face and your heart is beating. It's never going to work out._

My body tensed, he was speaking the truth, but at the same time he was toying with me; he was never really here besides the fact that I was just another girl. "So, it's like that?" I wasn't really expecting an answer from him; it was more of a statement towards me. To make me see the whole picture of my life. Those feelings that I may have thought I was imagining, they were as true as the sofa I was sitting on, I fell in love with a dead man. However, it can never been so why wallow in a broken heart and make my life into another living nightmare? He just made it easier, so much more easier to tell him.

I slipped the glasses off and, half way, struggled to break free from his grasp; a lifeless smirk played on my lips, "Good. I was almost a little worried there, you know. By the way, I'm leaving…**for good**."


	11. Epilogue

**Author's Note: **Please forgive me for not updating for who knows how long. Seeing as I started writing "Ghostly Bond" almost two years ago, I have decided to stop at the 10th chapter. I've grown up and I do not want to continue with the love story. Instead, I am going to start a new story but keep the same main character, she'll be grown up and I'll even give you back story.

Please, please review back. I do want to start writing a new story, and hopefully this will be it. I have yet to come up with a name, but this is going to be the "Prologue" chapter. **REVIEW,** please. Spelling errors and use of the wrong wording correction will be greatly appreciated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Forever Bound **

Title is a working progress

Epilogue/Prologue

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Money speaks louder than actions." Eyes shifted from their papers towards the middle aged man; he was at it again. I watch silently as he continued with his daily rantings, "...All of you know that, if it weren't true none of us would be sitting here now would be?"

Placing the tip of my pen between my teeth, I glanced around the large steel table. He was right, no matter how disgusting that saying may have sounded; we were all here for the money, nothing else could ever matter to the four of us. We were hired by a woman, who goes by the name of Miss. Dannii, to risk our own lives in order to recapture the twelve spirits of the black zodiac. No questions were asked when we were brought together that cold October evening; every second thought was throw out as soon as payment was brought to our attention. Two thousand dollars, each, twice a month for the next year. Forty-eight thousand dollars for the whole year. The man that just spoke, he was the first one to sign the contact; his name is Daniel Leigh. Daniel is the only male part of the "group", he's probably in his mid-thirties, balding, slightly overweight, almost no emotions, no family or friends. Nothing special about him, except for the fact that he can see and speak to the spirits of the dead.

Daniel noticed he was being stared at, a cold glare was thrown my way, "What are you looking at?"

Shrugging at him, I slowly looked at the older woman sitting next to Daniel; Angeline Bennett. Like Daniel, she didn't seem to mind the payment and signed without any thoughts of the consequences; she couldn't have been older that thirty, even if she did look like she could be a year or two older than myself. Angeline was the pin-pointer, her only job was the correctly locate the spirits that we were looking for at the time. She was good at her job. Never missed an assignment, even when we were looking for the replacement ghosts. Mrs. Bennett took it upon herself to take the role of "mother", always keeping the fourth person and myself on track.

"Leave her alone, Danny." Angeline said, a slanted smile on her anti-aging face. Daniel gave Angeline a disgusted look; he didn't like the nickname Mrs. Bennett had given him and made no attempt at hiding his hatred for the name either.

Again, my eyes shifted to the final person in the group; the bait. The sweet name I had giving the four person was to not learn anything that may remind me later, that they were inches away from me and I could have said something to let them run. The bait was used for every ghost we had to capture that day; they were offered the same amount of money we were, but they would never last long enough to cash in their first paycheck. This time around it was a young girl, to young if you asked me, with blond hair, blue eyes and the personality of a stick. None of that mattered, in a matter of days, hours, hell even minutes, she would be dead and no one would remember she existed. Not even to us. Daniel and I were smart, we stayed away from the bait; but Mrs. Bennett would always mother her, it was her nature. At times there were those days were I couldn't stand watching the bait just throw their lives out for the money. If I could, I would have more that likely told them to run, but my contact forbid me from sharing information with the bait. The littlest things could not be shared, names would be made up, hometowns along with family and friends did not exist.

The bait looked timidly around, catching my eyes on her, she smiled and can to sit closer to me. I could tell her was nervous, her hands wouldn't stop frigidity and her body actions made it seem like she was on alert. "So, where are you from again?" she was trying to make small take; I sneaked a look at Mrs. Bennett, giving me the "help-me" look. Mrs. Bennett merely nodded her head, telling me to just give me a conversation; we all knew there wouldn't be another living person she'd talk to.

"Allen." I lied, returning my eyes to the papers sitting in front of me. "I'm from Allen, and yourself?"

She giggled, flipped her hair over her shoulders and proceeded to tell me her life story, "Really! That's so cool. I'm from New York actually. Had to move out by myself since my mom was with a worthless loser boyfriend; she'd always pick him over me so I had to go." I looked back at her, the sudden sense of deja vu came over me.

Mrs. Bennett suddenly stood up from the table, "Beth, come help me make something to eat please." The bait nodded, saying she'd be back later to continue our conversation; I gave a fake smile.

Both woman left, leaving Daniel and myself alone. Beth, the bait, didn't exactly know what she was going to be doing for the next few weeks; she was told that she'd be participating in an experimental expedition. Poor girl, she came from the same background as I did.

Daniel threw a beige folder in front of me, "You should be working instead of making friends, little girl." No answer, but then again he wasn't expecting one now was he. "There is the file for that girl we capture last month, you still haven't check to see if she qualifies to replace The Angry Princess."

Opening the folder I came to find a black and white photo of the potential Angry Princess; Dorthy Miller. Age of death 19, cause of dead self mutilation to the face, chest, and torso. Raising the image to view point, I over looked her features; she was very attractive. "Did you read her history? What do they have in similarity."

Daniel scoffed, "I don't have a clue, that is you're job remember?" With that said, he pushed back his chair and headed into the living room; I didn't bother to complain, because he was right. My job in the group was to identify the new ghosts that were brought in, eventually replacing a few of the spirits we were not able to find. At this time, I had managed to identify three new ghosts that were replacements; The Torso, The Withered Lover, The Bound Woman. The new spirits have to share similar characteristics with the original black zodiac members; either they lived similar life's or they tragically passed away with similar consequences. Which isn't easy to find at time.

The Withered Lover was replaced by a man named Dennis Rafkin; age twenty-five, and died in late 2001. Newspapers reported that he was killed in the glass mansion of the deceased Mr. Cyrus Kriticos after the power room went berserk, causing an explosion that Mr. Rafkin sadly did not escape. When we went to investigate ourself; Daniel conformed that Dennis was indeed killed in the home, but not in the way explained in the newspapers. In reality, Dennis was killed saving a man, who could not be identified by Daniel, and was badly thrown around by two of the original members of the black zodiac; The Hammer and The Juggernaut. Dennis Rafkin was by far the easiest capture, there was no need to use a bait for this spirit. The similarities between dead of the original Withered Lover and Dennis Rafkin lay in the saving of another person, giving Dennis the opportunity of becoming a replacement.

The Torso, was another member of the black zodiac that was needed to be replaced. Nathaniel Henderson, a gambler by nature, was killed in the exact say The Torso was; chopped up into three different pieces: head, torso and lower half. Nathaniel was killed in the early 1950's, by none other that a closer relative who was extremely active in the mob business. After betting a large amount of money in a boxing competition, and losing, Nathaniel was encountered by his relative, warning him to pay up or else. Time came for the payment and Nathaniel could not make the money appear; seeing as he was family to the mob member they had no choice but to kill him in order to make sure he never spoke of the events that followed. The next morning, Nathaniel's torso was found in the town river. No one was ever suspected for the crime, the case was closed.

The Bound Woman seemed to have been the most deadliest of the spirits we had trouble with; Mrs. Bennett had successfully located her, but by the end of the night we had lost a little over half of the male that were put into the capturing of Susan. Miss. Dannii had come to the conclusion that we were going to have to look for a replacement; she did not want to lose anymore of her employees. That is how we found Lilith Kat, a junior student who had been stabbed and strangled the night of the school senior prom. Apparently, Lilith was well known for her promiscuous way in school; didn't really sit well with her prom date. After being caught in the boys bathroom with a group of boys crowded around, her date went insane. Needless to say, little 18-year-old Lilith Kat was never seen again; her date was arrested the next day and placed in jail on June 18, 1932, one month after Lilith's dead.

As for the original ghost that we have managed to track down once more, they were a handful to capture. The Great Child and Dire Mother, were out first ghost that we caught; only seven men were killed that night, bait had to be used to attract both ghost into different pods. The Pilgrimess, The Hammer, and The First Born Son were also other that we found once again and were placed in individual pods, sent back to the home of Miss. Dannii.

If you've been keeping count, that's nine down and three to go.

The Juggernaut.

The Jackal.

And...

The Torn Prince.

"Take a break kid," Daniel yelled back into the meeting room. Mrs. Bennett was sitting next to me, I must have spaced out once again, the copies of the remaining zodiac members were laid in front of her. Daniel walked casually back into the room, a drink in his hand; "We're going after the new ghost tomorrow night." I gave him a puzzled look, we had just captured someone two nights ago, no break this time around? He must have read my mind, "No break, this one is close; Miss. Dannii doesn't seem to want to waste anytime. The Jackal is next."

Oh, how rude of me; I never did introduce myself now did I? My name is Annie Timberline; age twenty-five, no family and almost no friends. Father died when I was younger and my only sister left after my mother gained an abusive boyfriend. Mother died giving birth to a step-sibling, who also died the same night, and step-father fell into a depression that sent him into suicide. All these events finished taking place before I was even old enough to drink; since then I've been living by myself. If any of you find my name slightly familiar, it might be of that mysterious fire that burned down an entire town. The quiet, ideal family town of Victoria was burn to the ground on December 23, 2005.

My mouth went dry, "When do we start?"


End file.
